


Pax Familiarum

by ofstardustandbruises



Series: Alis Volat Propriis [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, deleted scenes from avp, extras from alis volat propriis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardustandbruises/pseuds/ofstardustandbruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a not quite a sequel to Alis Volat Propriis, where I'm just writing/polishing up deleted scenes from AVP. Sansan and Callisan galore. Alis Volat Propriis must be read before this collection!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            "Dad! I can't find my bag, and Atticus'll be here any minute." Sansa heard Callie yell from down the hall. Her daughter was almost sixteen, and Sansa certainly knew that Sandor had the right idea when he suggested they get their daughter a new car instead keys to one of theirs for her sweet sixteen. Sansa knew she didn't want to have to clean up whatever trash Callie's new...friends left in the car, and she knew her husband didn't even want his daughter anywhere near those people. She also knew Callie was completely enamored with the most popular boy in school, who conveniently happened to be one of Callie's new friends.

            Sandor worried over Callie, terrified that what happened to Sansa would happen to his little girl. Sansa remembered snapping at him that Callie knew exactly what happened and that he has no need to worry that Callie will be an airhead like she was. She also remembered how he told her none of that was her fault, and that Joffrey could go rot in hell, as well as Callie's crush, except that the boy would be skewered and roasted over hellfire if he broke Callie's heart.

            Sansa thought that this Atticus boy seemed nice. He absolutely wilted when Sandor's gaze pierced straight through the boy, and despite how Sandor's glower intensified, Atticus practically punctuated every other word with a "sir." When Callie left, Sandor grabbed a beer from the fridge, and Sansa knew that he was as stubborn as Callie, but she knew that Sandor was trying very hard not to like this boy (though...all their children got his stubborn streak. That's why Sansa shrieked when she had found five grey hairs yesterday).

            "I still don't think that he likes her. I don't think he's nice; I think he's cowardly."

            "Sandor, believe me when I say I can see niceness in a person no matter what. I saw the niceness in you, you horrible, mean, old, grumpy man." And then she kissed him.

            Sansa liked kissing him; she liked feeling the difference of his face, and she liked how he smelled, and she always liked how he always pulled her a little closer when she pretended to end the kiss. She liked knowing that he was hers and she was his, and she liked that he's a great father, no matter how hard he denies it. She knows because Nora and James turned out okay, even if sometimes they can be troublesome, and Callie turned out better, even though she wasn't even theirs in blood. She likes it, because she can hear the little special ringtone for Callie from Sandor's phone, and she knows what's said in the text. And Sansa is happy to be at home in Sandor's arms as they quietly worry about their children, gone for the day, in the way that all parents do.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa was in her bed, stroking her new son's hair. It was dark, like his father's, but he had her eyes. He came quickly; he was small. He was almost too small—the fluids in his lungs weren't all squeezed out, and as Sandor walked little James around in the stroller, one of the nurses came around, and yelled that the baby was choking before taking him to the ER, away from his father. Sandor thought it was all his fault, but how was he supposed to know? Sansa certainly wouldn't have been able to tell, so why should Sandor have known? In any case, both mother and baby were safe, and that was what mattered now.

            Callie popped into the room, wearing a pink cowgirl hat and purple rain boots, and Sansa's red sunglasses were oversized on Callie's face. Callie stalked over to the bed, and struggled to get on it. She jumped a few times, yet the boots seemed to be getting in her way. Sandor finally came in the room and gently tossed Callie on the bed. Callie scooted over to her mother and stared down at the baby.

            Callie had been good all throughout the pregnancy, excited that she was finally getting a sibling, because _all_ her friends at school had siblings and she needed one, too. She actually said she needed two siblings, but the reason why she didn't give. But Callie had been almost as careful as Sandor was around Sansa, and was practically a mini Sandor in all respects. It was cute coming from her. When it came from Sandor, it was slightly more frustrating.

            Callie stared down at the baby, her eyes narrowing. She got close to the baby, glaring more as his face brightened at the sight of his big sister. She soon straightened back up, backing away and jumping off the bed. She walked over to the doorframe, turned to face her parents and the new baby, and made a decree.

            "If he doesn't like dinosaurs, then we can't get along. And if he cries when I hold him, then we'll have to replace him. He's been warned." With that, she quietly shut the door and made her way to her room, leaving her parents more than a little shocked.

            "Should we do something about that, San?" Sandor asked his wife, who sat dumbstruck next to him.

            "No, I'm pretty sure I said the same thing to Arya when she was a baby. James and Callie will figure out their differences...eventually." The baby cooed in her arms as she rocked him back and forth.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was actually born so tiny that I needed fluids pumped out of my lungs! So that little story at the beginning was very true. The parts where Callie makes a deal with James...didn't happen with me and my little brother (or at least I don't remember).

**Author's Note:**

> The title means "peace of families."
> 
> I decided that there were a few things I had thought of when creating AVP that you all might have wanted to see, so when I have the chance/when I actually get college application essays done, I'll write a little bit and these will be short vignettes into the Stark-Clegane family. School's been rough (my AP Latin hasn't been going so well, so that's been a major downer), but my Russian Literature class has been amazing and I would recommend A Hero of Our Time and especially Fathers and Children (also known as Fathers and Sons). Such great books! And I also am now the senior class vice president; I'm so happy about that (mainly because it means I'm in charge of prom). 
> 
> Anyway, I'm sporadically back!  
> -Stardust


End file.
